Beauty and the Geek
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: Well Liam, you found your special lady, and...what's that? The person you fell for is not a lady, but your pal Sebastian? Hoo boy... Now officially a multi-chapter.
1. Give Geeks a Chance

Word of advice: don't listen to the piano version of Sleepless Beauty while writing.

Disclaimer: Sims 3 belongs to EA and Maxis.

* * *

Parties.

Normally Sebastian Vanderburg welcomed the idea of parties, but not this one. The man knew why his mother was throwing this particular event. She claimed it was for his 25th birthday, but he saw right through it.

Sebastian knew his mother was trying to set him up with a potential wife. It was all part of her plan to get her only son married off. Too bad his plan and her plan were not one and the same. The only woman he wanted to find was the one that ran off to escape their mother's clutches.

At least there was a chance his sister would be here. He could count on that possibility.

"Sebastian? Are you ready, child?" The voice of Sebastian's stepfather Renauld rang out in his room. The younger man turned to look at his mother's husband. "You know, you musn't keep your mother and the guests waiting."

"I know, Renauld." Renauld made his way over to the mirror his stepson was sitting in front of.

"At least get through this party for her, Sebastian. I know how worried you are for your sister, but for now you must play the dutiful son. Now, come along. Your mother is very impatient."

Sebastian stood up, and the two men looked over themselves one last time, before Renauld handed Sebastian a mask to put on.

"That kind of party, huh? Isn't that a bit cliché?" Renauld shrugged, not wanting to give an opinion should his wife be listening in. Both of them, with masks now donned, set off to the main room of the mansion.

...

The place was already lively, and full of guests. Liam was getting nervous, as he fidgeted with the beak part of his mask. He was grateful to Mrs. Vanderburg for inviting him. At the same time, however, he was afraid, and he felt as though he was going to throw up.

A part of him didn't want to come. Another part of him said declining an invitation from Her Majesty would have been an insult. Standing here now, it had been obvious which side of him won out.

Liam took a deep breath, and took a few unsteady steps into the main room. Everything was so bright and cheery. He already felt out of place. Something told him he shouldn't have gone with 'plague doctor'.

"Ah, Master O'Dourke. A pleasure to see you," he heard a woman's voice say. He turned to see Catarina dressed in a mask and finery. Liam was surprised she was able to recognize him.

"Oh! Um, hello there, Your Majesty," he said, bowing to show respect. "Forgive me for asking, but how did you know it was me?"

"Good sir," Catarina said, chuckling, "Only one man in town would wear that pattern of suit." Liam looked down in embarrassment. It wasn't really his fault he had a thing for plaid. He nervously chuckled along with her.

After Catarina left, Liam looked around. Everyone looked so bright and cheerful. The dorky man walked by the Pertriges talking about 'that little brat Ella', while the Chesterfield boys were talking about...something school-related.

It wasn't long before Liam walked right into aforementioned "brat" Ella, who was nothing like her stepmother and stepsisters claimed. Just as he was about to greet her, she put a finger to her lips.

"I'm happy to see you, Liam, but keep quiet! My family doesn't know I'm here." Her elegant mask accentuated the rest of her face perfectly. "You were invited too, right?"

"I sure was! I actually really didn't want to come, but I didn't want to seem rude. But it's great to see you," Liam said, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. Ella nodded, then looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, here they come! I'll talk to you later, okay, Liam?" She waved and took off before Liam could even utter a half-hearted "bye" to her. The three walked by him, one pushing him to the side.

Then Liam looked around, and saw him.

He saw Sebastian surrounded by many beautiful women, all who were practically enchanted by Hidden Springs' prince.

He didn't want to admit it, but Liam felt a little jealous. Though, the way Sebastian looked, decked out in a white suit and such, he could see why.

Trying not to be caught staring, Liam looked around. He saw Catarina talking to her husband, Ella now amongst the women fawning over Sebastian, and everyone else having a merry little time.

Liam felt left out. In a room full of beautiful, rich people, he felt dorky, awkward, out of place. The feeling was beginning to manifest as...something.

Before he realized what he was doing, Liam grabbed hold of his short orange hair, and let out a loud, prolonged shriek. The intensity and abruptness of it caused everyone to turn their heads and look right at him, including Sebastian.

His cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. Hot tears began to form in his eyes. Liam was already feeling ashamed at his outburst. At that point, he turned heel and ran outside to the courtyard.

...

Sebastian, like everyone else, had not been expecting Liam to do that. But unlike the rest of the partygoers, he didn't realize he was walking towards the door.

Well, he did, but he didn't feel like he was. His gradual pacing turned into sprinting, and he was out the door. He barely heard his mother call out, "Sebastian, come back! Someone stop him, he's making a run for it!"

Catarina could make as much of a fuss as she wanted. Sebastian didn't care. And it wasn't like anyone was going to come after him, anyway.

"Liam?" The courtyard was surprisingly not that well-lit. Apparently, Catarina wanted to have it give off the "romantic setting" vibe, but it just made everything hard to see.

"_Liam_!" Sebastian looked around, biting his lip. He really hoped his friend hadn't run off the premises. He really did want to know what was wrong.

Thankfully, he didn't have to look too far. Sebastian heard something coming from the nearest gazebo.

It was weeping. The blonde man had heard it before, but never that pitifully, and never from someone besides his sister. Slowly, he approached the dark figure hunched over.

"Liam...That you?" The weeping stopped, and Sebastian saw a face obscured by a giant beak look at him. It then turned away again.

"What's wrong? Was there too many people in there?" Liam groaned, or whatever the noise was that made a rattling noise in his mask.

"No...not that." Liam was acting differently, and Sebastian didn't like it at all. The Liam he knew was goofy and cheery. Now...he was just sullen.

Liam reached a hand under his mask, wiping away any tears that might have collected. "I guess...I saw you surrounded by all those pretty girls, and...I just got jealous."

"Jealous?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and bit his lip. "Of me? Did you have your eye on any of those women? Because if you want..."

"N-no! I'm not in love with any of those women!" Liam was trembling. "It's just..."

"Then what's the matter?" That innocent question caused the dorky young man to finally crack, for the second time that night.

"I'm...I'm trying to say..." The words almost seemed unwilling to come out. "I'm not in love with any of those girls...because I'm in love with _you_!"

The declaration shocked Sebastian. He never realized Liam would like guys, let alone him. As for Liam, he was in fear that his friend would react in anger. Or worse, violence.

Instead, Liam felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He was pulled in and held close. He let out a couple more sobs, before he reached up and lifted off the mask Sebastian was wearing.

In turn, he felt his own plague doctor mask come off his face. His cheeks were red, and wet with tears. Both males maintained eye contact for a few moments.

Then, without initially realizing it, Liam felt Sebastian press their lips together. For a few moments, time seemed to stop. It was almost as if the scenery disappeared.

There was no party going on inside, no swimming pool. For a few brief moments, it was only them. Liam only noticed it ended when he was being picked up.

"What's going on?" He looked over, and he saw Sebastian sending a text message with his free hand.

"Just telling Renauld I won't be returning to my mother's little shindig." Both males looked at each other and smiled. Then, Sebastian slung Liam over his shoulder, and made his way toward Liam's house.

* * *

So I may, or may not make this a multi-chapter. I want to and there's more I want to add to this, but I'm not sure if I can find the words for future chapters. It depends.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


	2. The Beauty in Imperfection

So I decided to make this a multi-chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sims 3.

* * *

The next few hours were a total blur.

Liam remembered clothes tearing off, frantic making out, quick affirmations of love, and then...

Normally, Liam balked at even the idea of being naked in front of someone. He feared Sebastian would be repulsed by how thin he was. It wasn't that much of a secret (his legs were always showing thanks to his choice in shorts), but it was still awkward.

His fears appeared to be unfounded. Sebastian didn't recoil in disgust. Rather he seemed fascinated, even aroused at the sight. He did everything he could to put Liam more at ease.

Still, it hurt, for a number of reasons. They weren't prepared enough, it was Liam's first time, Sebastian was too 'big'. Either way, it was a somewhat unpleasant experience.

Neither of them regretted it, though. In fact, it had to be too good to be true. Liam pinched himself after it was over. Sure enough, he was still here.

The room was still there. Sebastian was laying next to him asleep and quietly snoring. Their clothes were everywhere on the floor. A lamp was dimly lit, and Liam made note to replace the bulb in it.

Slowly, the redhead wrapped his arms around Sebastian, who didn't seem to stir. However, the favor was returned, and Liam felt himself pulled in. Sebastian held him close, like a teddy bear.

"Am I dreaming?" Liam murmured. "If I am, I don't want to wake up..." The words then caused the other man's eyes to flutter open.

"Hm?" He sounded rather confused, as if he heard the redhead's words in a dream. Liam then blushed scarlet.

"I'm just saying...This can't be happening, can it? I'm not imagining any of this?" Sebastian quietly shook his head.

"Do you want it to be imagining it?" Now it was Liam's turn to say no.

"If anything, I don't want this to stop..." Liam was silenced by a gentle kiss. It wasn't long before he felt Sebastian press up against him again.

...

Catarina Vanderburg was in the most foul of moods. How dare her own son run out on his own birthday party!

The party was over. The guests had left. Sebastian had yet to return. Catarina could only assume he ditched to go drinking with the O'Dourke boy.

"That disobedient little...First Francisca runs off, now this!" The older woman dramatically placed a hand to her forehead, rattling off her supposed woes.

"Are both my children destined to rebel against their poor, aging mother?" Catarina looked over at her husband, who was quietly sitting in the nearest chair. "Renauld, I asked you a question!"

Renauld jumped at his wife's raised voice. "Um...I could not say for sure, dear." He cleared his throat and straightened up.

"I simply cannot believe the gall of that boy! Who in their right mind would make a fool of themselves like that? It's a travesty, a scandal, an insult!" Catarina sat down and grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol.

"Now, Catarina, you must remember," Renauld said, in an effort to calm Catarina's tirade, "Sebastian is not a little boy anymore. He is a grown man, and should be treated as such. Surely, he does not appreciate you choosing his life for him at his age."

Catarina was unfazed. "But what of the family name? I'll not have my dear son ruining his life! What if he ends up with some no-good hussy?" Renauld stopped listening at this point. He was so used to his wife going on and on, that he just learned to tune it out over the years.

...

Liam received a rude awakening in the form of his alarm clock. He stopped the irritating ringing, resisting the urge to throw the stupid thing out the window.

He instead stopped it, and rolled around on his messy bed. He could hear the shower running in his bathroom. That alone sent him into a state of blushing.

The thought of a wet, naked Sebastian was definitely not helping. Liam curled up into an embarrassed naked ball. He uncurled himself a few minutes later, to get ready for work.

Or rather, he was trying to get ready. The dork was so flustered, putting on his work pants was proving to be a challenge. He tried putting them on as he maneuvered toward the door.

Unfortunately, this only resulted in him falling to the floor. This led to him flailing around like a dehydrating fish. Futilely, Liam still attempted to pull his pants on.

He only managed to get them to his knees when the bathroom door opened.

"Liam, what..." Sebastian looked down at the struggling dork. It was so oddly adorable, that he couldn't help but smile.

The sight of seeing the blonde man still dripping wet, wearing only a towel, only caused Liam to become even more flustered. He tried looking away, not meeting Sebastian's gaze, and still he tried yanking his pants up.

"Here, let me help." How steam wasn't coming out of Liam's ears, he didn't know. He only let go of his work trousers when he felt Sebastian take hold and bring them up to his waist.

Liam was afraid of looking down and see more of Sebastian than he felt comfortable with. It was a tad hypocritical, seeing as he did make love with him earlier, but this was a whole different situation.

"Trust me, I had to do this a lot when my sister and I were little. She'd always run around the house with no pants on, and I had to catch her and get her dressed." Mentioning his sister caused Sebastian to look a tad melancholy.

He perked back up, however, when he got Liam's pants up and zipped. He then pulled the redhead up to his feet.

"There we go. If you want, I can get dressed real quick, and I can drop you off on my way to work. How's that sound?"

"Uh...!" Liam was trying very hard not to look down. Even though he had his pants on now, he was afraid of looking down and sneaking a peek at Sebastian's glorious royal junk.

"Yeah sure that'd be super," he said a little too fast. Sebastian snickered, then pulled him in to get ready.

* * *

I meant to get this out earlier, but I kept forgetting.

-Emerald-Shadow-Knight


End file.
